A Craving for Carving
A Craving for Carving is the next episode after Two Years of waiting, which is a long time. Intro Fortune Cookie has a new look, the same for Leek. Leek is nervous about the elimination, Fortune Cookie says no worries, and they got the total of ZERO votes. Leek says "Wow Cool!" and then suddenly asks Fortune Cookie is she's sure. Basically, Leek says that she was wrong about winning the challenge, due to an unluckiness slip. Fortnue Cookie says that she was wrong, and then she'll say she'll eat her words. Literally. Then a new intro slips in. Rocket asks how does the remote work. He clicks one button, overheating Digital Clock and making her blow up. He clicks the right button this time, and now... ELIMINATION! OOOOHHHHH SOMEONE'S GOING TO GET THERE BUTT KICKED BUTT KICKED! ELIMINATION TIIIIIIIIIIIIME! (from BOTO) Tissue Box says something rude, making Rocket say "Rude!" of course. Rocket says No Phones Allowed during the elimination. Vase says wait, but then Rocket ends up saying "Nope!" and kicking the phone. She says "No!" 497 votes! Comments didn't count. All of them has atleast 4. Leek is surprised, and Fortune Cookie's truth becomes real when she eats a paper which says "my own words". VOTING RESULTS The prizes are Chew Toys. * Flash Drive - 4, asks if people are missing. And explains to a confused Rocket about the missing contestants. * Leek - 6 * Chocolate and Fortune Cookie - 7, Fortune Cookie gets knocked off the platform. * Tongue and Tissue Box - 8 * Pea Pod - 10, Mid-Pea pops the chew toy, he probably by literally chewing on it. * Glasses - 11 * Eye and Ice Ball - 13, Eye complains and then gets punched in the head. * Digital Clock - 15, She hence having no hands, gets knocked off the platform two. Rocket basically actually has a lot of fingers showing twenty. Outlet says that this is ridiculous saying he hasn't done anything wrong. * Outlet - 21 * Crossy - 23, saying she'd like to thank his/her family. Then gets knocked off the platform. * Vase - 39, says something, and then gets knocked off the platform. * Dart and Sock - 49, Dart asks why, and probably because his terrible issues, since he kicked Glasses because she didn't speak. Dart can't help his terrible issues. * Firefly - 52, she gets hit by chew toy. * Pyramid - 56 * Tack - 106, Which means she is eliminated. Door says that Tack's time is up, and she makes a joke. Tack says she'll kill her, and then she dies. THE CONTEST Rocket says that the challenge is SOAP CARVING! But Outlet was right as he ask Rocket. In the TV rocket move the camera. and Square can take the butter knife and a soap to carve it. The truck is move a lot of Soaps. Dart was right because Tack isn't a part of the Challenge because she is out. Flash Drive has to backup he had to something but Dart don't know. Flash drive can do his karate power and he carve his soap turn into a bike. Mid-Pea said weird as Bone and his alliance can gonna find the way to carve our shapes of the soap. Door was right as she said "Your A-Door-able Get it" and she laughed. But Digital Clock said that when she has many times already. She ask Door when she all over again without sleep at night. When Door was saying "You snooze you lose" But DC cut her soap but she's messy as she get a new one. Sock made a carve and Smiley know but Squiggly asking him. Tounge and Tissue Box made their soap carves already. Peapod have a idea as Bottom Pea ask them when she need them to make a carving soap. But Mid Pea throws the knife, Carving Chocolate when he saw when he needs a new one. Pyramid looking to his carving as she will win but Boot was lucky and he was lucky he was barley carve anything but Bone calm him down. Leek already finish her carving as she helps Ice Ball because she has no arms. If Eye tries to carving but Cross can do when she was talking. Leek carves a Airplane as Firefly Spins, Ice Ball ask her that she will also made a airplane but Firefly turns red when she was mad. Leek was walking away and bump into Outlet. Rocket said "Times Up!" Digital Clock can't finish her carving. Rocket judges all the carvings that he has them all. In the results Eye, Flash Drive, Boot, Dart and Leek have won. Bone was really mean because Boot wins twice in a row. Category:Episodes